Bad Moon Rising
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: Going out into the woods with her twin brother Scott and their friend Stiles, Sam McCall got bitten that same night. Like her twin Sam goes from "zero to hero" at lacrosse. How does the presence of another beta affect everyone, from Derek to the Hunters? **Takes place during season 1**
1. Twin Bites

**Chapter I: Twin Bites**

**A/N: This is my first jump into the fandom of Teen Wolf. I have only seen the first season. But I do know what happens in the subsequent ones. I'm going to be splitting the episodes into chapters, sometimes one episode will be split into multiple chapters. I would also like to thank kate109 and TorriTC198 for their beta work. It was most appreciated. I hope that you all like my contribution to the fandom, ****concrit**** is welcome. **

* * *

Sam McCall was listening to rock music as she threaded the rope on her lacrosse stick. Even though she, along with her twin brother Scott, were horrible at the sport, they still took good care of their equipment. Her long, dark hair hung in a loose braid over her left shoulder.

No one said if you were horrible that it meant that your equipment had to be in equally bad shape!

Shortly after she had finished up, Sam heard a clunk outside. Then she heard another one. Picking up the crowbar that she had from the shop, Sam saw that her brother had the baseball bat.

Once they got to the door, brown eyes met brown and Scott opened it. No one was out there; perhaps they were just hearing things.

For good measure, they decided to check the whole wraparound porch. The twins hadn't gone far when their friend Stiles suddenly appeared from above. He was dangling by his legs on the roof.

At this sudden, unexpected arrival, they yelled out in shock before Scott and Sam said at the same time, "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?"

"Neither of you were answering your phones," was his reply. Upon noticing that Scott and Sam were holding a baseball bat and crowbar respectively, Stiles asked, "What's with the weapons?"

"We thought you were a predator," Scott replied while Sam rolled her eyes.

Knowing that he had to make his point quickly he said, "Look, I know it's late, but you two have got to hear this. Saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing in _every_ officer from the Beacon Hills department _and_ the state police."

"For what?" Sam asked. Nothing interesting ever happened in Beacon Hills.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles said as he flipped off the roof of the porch.

"A dead body?" Scott asked disbelievingly.

"No a body of water," Stiles deadpanned. "Yes, _dumbass_ a dead body." he said as he climbed up over the railing onto the porch.

"You mean… _murdered_?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Sam asked Stiles.

Stiles looked entirely too giddy for the situation before saying, "That's the best part. They only found half."

Before either twin could say anything more, their friend said, "We're going."

Their curiosity piqued, the twins got their shoes on, and grabbed their inhalers. Shortly thereafter, the trio left for the Beacon Hills Preserve.

####

As Stiles drove up to the chain link gate at the entrance to the preserve and everyone got out of the car, Scott asked,

"Are we seriously doing this?" Sam also shot Stiles a look that let him know that she wondering that as well.

"Look, you two are the ones that are always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town!" Stiles said while turning on the flashlight.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow!" Scott explained.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is _such_ a grueling effort," Stiles snarked.

Taking a breath Sam cut in saying, "Because we're playing this year. In fact we're making first line. The both of us."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles wasn't being cruel, he was just stating the facts. All three of them rode the bench.

After a few more moments, Scott asked Stiles, "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Stiles sounded suspiciously sheepish.

"And uh, what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Sam asked with narrowing eyes.

Sounding even more sheepish, Stiles said, "Also something I didn't really think about."

At that point the questions stopped, because they had to climb up a little hill in the forest. Scott remarked sarcastically, "Nice to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Stiles was notorious for making plans, but forgetting vital details.

Breathing heavily, Sam said to Stiles, "Perhaps you should give the flashlight…" she had to reach for her inhaler.

"…To one of the severe asthmatics, huh?" Scott said before reaching for his own.

"Wait, come on you two!" Stiles yelped.

"Stiles wait up!" Sam called out. She'd just finished taking a breath from her inhaler.

"Stiles, Stiles!" Scott called out as well.

Then Scott and Sam heard the German Shepards and immediately dove behind a tree and some bushes to hide. They'd found the police.

"Hold it right there!" An officer said to Stiles who immediately threw his hands up in the air.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Thank god that Stiles' dad the Sheriff was there before things got _too_ out of hand.

"Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles asked in an attempt to distract his father.

"So do you listen to _all_ of my phone calls?" He asked.

"No, heh, not the _boring_ ones." Their friend confessed.

"Where are your usual partners in crime?" the sheriff asked.

"Who? Oh you mean Scott and Sam? The- they're at home. They said that they wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles tried to hide the fact that both of them were with him.

Not buying it for a moment, his dad called out, "Scott! Sam! Are you two out there?" Apparently satisfied by the resounding silence, he turned to his son saying, "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are going to have a conversation on something called _invasion of privacy_."

With that, Stiles was marched away. With the flashlight. This left the two of them in complete darkness. Once the cops were gone, Sam got up from her hiding place and said, "That was close."

"Too close. Let's get home and get some sleep." Scott said tiredly. It was raining and he didn't want to get any more soaked than he already was.

The twins were walking towards home doing their best to stay aware of their surroundings. Both of them jumped at the flapping of wings. Shaking themselves, they moved further on.

It was then that they noticed that the woods had gotten quiet. As Scott got out his inhaler, the forest burst into a surge of activity in the form of a herd of deer stampeding past. Scott tackled Sam to the ground in order to protect her, though in the midst of that action, both of their inhalers went flying.

The stampede was over as soon as it began. Sam said to Scott, "Thanks." Nodding his head, "You're welcome", he began to brush the leaves off his clothes. Sam did the same.

Noticing that their inhalers were gone, they started to use the light on their phones as a method to try and find them. Their mom would murder them if she found out that they'd lost them!

As Scott was waving his phone around, he let out a startled yell.

Upon hearing him, Sam came running. Coming to a stop beside him she saw what had gotten his attention.

It was the other half of the body!

In their attempt to try and get as far away from the body as possible, Sam and Scott tumbled down a small hill. They came to a stop with Sam lying across her brother's back.

Pulling themselves up on a log, they looked around and then got up, wincing slightly. They were going to have bruises. Good thing that lacrosse was starting tomorrow.

As the twins walked away from the log that they'd pulled themselves up on, they heard a growl. Very slowly turning around, they saw this… _creature_ with red eyes. It moved towards them so quickly they couldn't move other than falling over themselves for the second time that night.

Scott and Sam got dragged, and then thrown through midair, landing with loud thuds. Scott heard Sam get up, and then screech in pain. The _thing_ had bitten her. He barely had a chance to move before he was bitten himself. Barely wasting any time to check that they were alright, they got up and ran like the Devil himself was chasing them.

Sliding out onto the road, they barely avoided getting hit by a compact car. As the car drove away, they slowly drew up their t-shirts. Looking at each other's wound; they saw that the bite marks were identical. They were toast. Slowly the McCall twins made their way back home, silently praying to whoever would listen that their mother didn't find out that they'd been out this late on a school night.

"Are you alright Scott?" Sam asked worriedly.

"We need to get these wounds cleaned once we get home. I'll be alright for now, how about you, Sammie?"

"I'll be fine too, Scott." Sam smiled at the old nickname. "Let's get home, get our wounds cleaned up, and get to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Throwing their arm around the other's shoulder, they walked the rest of the way home in that manner.

####

Sam had barely gotten up in time to hear the alarm clock go off. She and her brother had taken quick showers before getting dressed. But before getting dressed, Scott had checked both of their wounds. They were still there, marks of their night in the woods.

Once they were done with breakfast, they cleaned up, got on their bikes, and went to school.

No sooner had they began to put their bikes in the port, Sam noticed a masterpiece of German engineering driving up. Whoever was driving opened the door and "accidentally" hit her brother. She wasn't surprised at who was driving it. It was Jackson, the captain of the lacrosse team. Top student, star athlete in two other sports, and most of the girls in the school thought he was hot. And boy did he know it!

Sam was among the few girls that were immune to his charm.

After he shut the door, Jackson said to her brother, "Dude, watch the paint job."

Another one of the guys on the lacrosse team, called out, "Yo Jackson! Let's go bro."

After giving the twins a dirty look, Jackson threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed him into school.

"Who would give their seventeen year old a Porsche?" Scott wondered aloud.

"People with more money than sense. Do you have any idea how expensive those things are?" Sam stated. She knew this due to her after school job at one of the local mechanic's shops.

After walking towards the school's entrance, they ran into Stiles. After a small discussion, they'd decided to tell Stiles about what had happened to them the night before after he'd been nailed by the police.

"So let's see these things of yours, ooh!" Stiles visibly winced as their bandages came into view.

"Yeah, Whoa!" Scott jumped back as Stiles tried to examine his bandage. Both of them covered themselves, pulling their shirts back down.

"It was too dark to see much, but we're pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott continued.

"A wolf bit you two?" their best friend's voice was full of disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Sam replied.

Stiles scoffed saying, "Not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott told him.

"No you didn't." Stiles replied.

"What do you mean 'No I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott shot back.

"Are you calling us liars?" Sam hissed.

Stopping for a moment, Stiles turned to them and said, "No, I'm not calling you liars. It's just impossible. Because California doesn't have wolves. California hasn't had any wolves for like, sixty years."

Both of them mulled this information over, trying to work through it. It didn't really make sense with what they remembered, they were sure that it was a wolf they had seen. Scott then asked,

"Really?"

"Yes really," their friend said.

Smirking Sam said, "Well then if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you won't believe what else we have to tell you…"

"…We found the body." Scott finished

_That_ got their friend's attention. Sputtering a bit, he asked, "You- are you guys screwing with me?"

"I wish. I think the both of us are going to have nightmares for at _least_ a month." Scott shuddered as he said that.

Sam also made a small gesture against evil while she shuddered as well as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up in memory.

Stiles was excited saying, "Oh god, this is freaking Awesome! I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's ever happened to this town since…" Stiles trailed off, noticing that the girl of his dreams was walking by, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia-You look- Like you're gonna ignore me," Stiles said with a dejected tone to his voice.

Looking at her friend with pity, Sam said, "Stiles, she's not worth the effort. Lydia is a superficial, spoiled princess. You're too good for her."

Ignoring Sam's remark, Stiles turned to them to say, "It's your fault, both of you."

Scott and Sam rolled their eyes. Continuing on, their friend said, "You've both dragged me down to your nerdy depths."

All the twins did was roll their eyes. He'd said this many times before.

* * *

**A/N 2: So what did you guys think? **


	2. Zeros to Heroes

**Chapter II: Zeros to Heroes**

**A/N: This is turning out to be a fun story to write! I reordered and changed some things for the purpose of taking up less time. This chapter is unbetaed unfortunately. Lexim325 helped a bit though. Enjoy the update! SSD**

* * *

After they finally got to their lockers and put their lacrosse gear in them, the twins and Stiles went to their first class of the day, English. Thankfully, the seats that they preferred were still free.

As they waited for class to start, Scott took a look at his twin sister. Like him, she had dark hair, but her hair was a dark jet black that cascaded down to slightly below her shoulder blades in a tight, thick braid. That was her usual way of attempting to tame her hair. She then pulled one of the few stray locks of hair back over her ear. Sam rubbed her dark eyes to try and chase away the tiredness that she felt. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before once they got home.

A short time later the bell rung and pretty much everyone else in the class strolled into their seats. Promptly the teacher said,

"As I sure you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Giving into small groans, the entire class started reading the syllabus. Or at least making it look like they were reading it for the most part.

A short time later, the sound of a cell phone ringing made Sam jump and the thud of Scott banging his leg on his own desk told her she was not the only one.

Scanning the room, the twins thought they were going insane until Scott looked out the window and motioned Sam to look that way as well. There was a new girl _outside_ of the school talking on her cell phone!

"_Mom three calls on the first day is a little overdoing it."_ The girl was rummaging through her bag. _"Everything except a pen. Oh my God I didn't actually forget a pen."_ They then noticed that the vice principal was walking out to meet her. _"Okay gotta go love ya."_

The vice principal apologized saying, _"Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying that San Francisco wasn't where you grew up?"_

"_No but we lived there for more than a year which is unusual in my family."_ The girl's voice then faded out.

Sam scrawled on a piece of paper, to Scott asking *Service Brat?* Scott shrugged his shoulders.

Then they could hear a thumping heartbeat. It was of someone who was supremely nervous. Sam was sure that she was losing her mind.

Then they heard the vice-principal again saying, "Well hopefully Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while." Nodding to the teacher, then turning to the students saying, "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Sam noticed that her brother had not taken his eyes off of Allison from the moment the girl had entered the room. Sam did give the girl a small smile as she passed.

Out of the corner of her eye, the female McCall noticed that Scott had turned around to give their new classmate one of his spare pens. Softly Allison said, "Thanks."

The teacher continued on with, "We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133."

###

Through the class hours leading up to lunch, Allison was in three more of Sam's classes and two more of Scott's. Judging by the look on his face and the fact that he'd been making goo-goo eyes at her, both Sam and Stiles had come to the same conclusion: Scott was totally whipped.

Once they got to their usual table, Sam and Stiles plopped down on either side of Scott. Sam drawled, "So, Scott: When are you going to actually talk to her, instead of just giving her a pen?"

Focusing on his lunch, Scott said, "When the time is right, Sam."

Knowing that this was the opportunity to tease him, Sam snickered, "Well if you don't get on with it, Scott, you'll likely die a virgin." Stiles suppressed a snort, but only just.

As Sam went up to get her lunch, which was Cheesy Chicken, Stiles turned to Scott saying, "Relax don't be nervous. What's the worst thing that could happen? Of course she's already become a part of Lydia's clique and that will make her even more difficult…" Stiles trailed off as Sam finally got back with three sandwiches.

"So what were you two jokers talking about while I was gone?" She asked as she gave Scott one of the sandwiches. Stiles had brought his lunch.

"Your brother's chances at getting a date with the new girl," Stiles replied.

"Those odds are slim and none!" Sam snickered.

"You two don't need to tell me the odds." Scott said moodily. With that, they changed the subject to something more school related. They'd all heard horror stories about the chemistry teacher, Professor Harris. If he liked you, his classes would be infinitely easier for you. If he didn't like you… he'd make your life a living hell.

###

Finally, it was the last class of the day. Well, it was a study hall for Sam and Earth Science for Scott. She'd been unable to take it this semester due to her taking Auto Shop. She would have to make it up at another time.

Walking into the library, Sam looked around at the seats still left. Thankfully, Lydia wasn't in this study hall. She couldn't stand her.

But Sam did notice that the new girl Allison was still sitting by herself. Taking a deep breath, Sam went over and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Allison looked up, surprised to see her there, but replied, "No it isn't." Sam proceeded to place her backpack on the floor and take out her history book. Mr. Dietrich had already assigned homework, and since she wouldn't have any time to do this after school with lacrosse tryouts, Sam had to do her homework now.

As she was about to get started, Allison said, "You're in a lot of my classes aren't you?"

"Counting this class, we have six classes together, Allison." Sam replied without even looking up from her assignment.

"I'm sorry; there have been so many new faces today. What's your name again?"

Putting her pen down, Sam replied with a crooked smile, "My name's Sam McCall. You may have seen me with my twin brother Scott."

Nodding in recognition, Allison said, "I thought you two looked alike. Except your skin tone is paler than his."

"How are you doing getting around school? Did you get lost?" Sam asked kindly. She'd gotten lost _so_ many times last year, it wasn't even funny.

"No, not really." Allison replied. "Lydia's actually been really helpful."

Sam barely suppressed a snort. Lydia was only ever friendly to people if she thought she could get something out of them. The teacher in charge of the study hall gave them a dirty look for being noisy.

The rest of the study hall was spent in companionable silence.

###

Shortly after school, Sam and Scott quickly got themselves into their lacrosse gear and made their way to the field a little early for some passing practice. This for them meant that they would pelt each other with the ball at top speeds until tryouts started.

"You won't believe who I have in my last hour study hall, Scott." Sam said in a singsong voice as she whipped the ball at Scott.

"And who might that be?" Scott asked, humoring his sister tossing the ball back towards her.

"Allison. She seems pretty nice. You have better taste than Stiles." Sam said as she flung it back at her brother as their friend walked up.

"Who has better taste than me?" Stiles asked petulantly.

"He does." Sam said pointing at her brother with her stick.

With that, they began walking their way towards where the others were gathering.

###

"If you two play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you guys really going to do that to your best friend?" Stiles pled with them.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life has been on the sidelines. This year I have to play." Scott said.

"I feel the same way too Stiles. We're at least going to give it our best shot." Sam smiled sadly at her friend.

"McCall!" The coach barked. Both Scott and Sam turned around as Stiles asked, "Which one coach, there's two of them right here!"

"Can the smartass, Stilinski. Scott get your butt over here."

Once Scott had ran up obediently, he was told, "You're on goal."

"I've never played." Scott protested.

"I know- Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!" the coach said excitedly.

"What about me?" Scott asked.

"Try not to catch any in the face. Let's go! Come on!"

"_What an asshole. Using my brother like that. I hope Scott proves him wrong."_ Sam thought vindictively as she got into line to score.

Unfortunately, the first ball that was shot at him, Scott caught it with his facemask.

"Hey, way to catch it with your face McCall!" Jackson guffawed loudly. Sam fought the urge to knock the guy on his ass. She vowed to get him later for that.

Scott got back up on his feet. Sam smiled at that. He never gave up.

###

Sam couldn't believe her eyes. Scott was stopping every ball that was thrown at him.

Then Jackson pushed the next person in line out of his way. Sam was holding her breath. She could tell that her brother was too. Jackson then haymakered the ball in direction of the goal. Sam nearly looked away, but then she saw the miracle of miracles: Scott caught the ball neatly and even managed a trick throw over his shoulder.

"McCall in the goal, get over here!" Finstock barked. He was probably as shocked as hell.

Once Scott had got over to him, he asked, "What was all that?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders saying, "I did what you told me to do. Guard the net."

"You certainly did, McCall. You're first line."

Sam smiled as she heard that. One of them so far had gotten their dream. Now it was time to see if she could manage that as well.

They would be doing another drill for lacrosse. It was a relatively simple one. One player had to get past two defenders and the goalie. Sam was up first. Noticing that the two defenders were Jackson and one of his cronies, Sam grinned evilly. She would enjoy doing this a lot!

As she ran up to the goal, Jackson and his friend moved to block her, Sam just crashed through them, knocking them to the ground hard and then scoring. Scott and Stiles were cheering while the rest of the team stood there thunderstruck. Sam was a lot smaller physically than Jackson and his buddy, yet she'd just knocked them over like bowling pins.

For the second time that day, Finstock barked, "McCall, get over here."

Smirking as she walked over, Sam said sweetly, "What is it coach?"

Figuring that it was not a good idea to think twice about the gift he'd just gotten, two players who had been horrible, and were now phenomenal. Though there would be some suspicion that they were juicing.

"You just knocked down two guys that have at least six inches and 50 pounds on you like bowling pins. How'd you do that?" He asked Sam.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, saying, knowing that Jackson was listening intently, "I guess I just kept on going."

Not thinking on the matter any further, Finstock said, "A pair of twins on first line. This should be a good year. You're first line Sam!"

Sam gave her brother a megawatt grin. Their dream had come true.

###

After practice and before the twins had to go to their respective jobs, Scott, Sam, and Stiles went for a walk in the woods to talk. And look for their inhalers. Stiles was peppering them with questions about their showing of skill on the field.

"I don't- I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained.

"And what about you knocking those guys over, like they were nothing?" Stiles said pointedly to Sam.

"It was like I knew where to hit them _just_ right and their size didn't matter. I felt…stronger than them. And that's not the only weird thing that's happened to me today. I could hear a cell phone conversation all the way outside. What about you Scott?" Sam asked her brother.

"I could hear that cell phone conversation as well. I can also smell things." Scott said uncomfortably.

"Smell things. Like what?" Stiles queried.

Interrupting her brother, Sam said "The mint-mojito gum in your pocket." Scott nodded that he had smelt as well before saying,

"What if it's an infection, like our bodies are flooding with adrenaline before going into shock?"

That got Sam's attention. She hadn't thought of that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stiles declared,

"You know, I actually think I've heard of this– It's a specific kind of infection."

Giving Stiles an impatient look, the twins said at the same time,

"Are you serious?"

Figuring that he needed to make his point fairly quickly before they lost patience with him, Stiles said,

"Yeah, I think it's called– lycanthropy."

"Is it bad?" Scott asked worriedly.

Sam rolled her eyes, telling her brother, "He's suggesting that we're werewolves, Scott."

"Oh it's pretty bad. But only once a month." Stiles replied, hitting his stride.

"Once a month? That doesn't sound too bad." Scott said.

Sam grumbled unintelligibly. She did _not_ need another thing to worry about once a month.

Stiles went on saying, "Mm–hmm. On the night of the full moon." He paused to howl for effect before continuing, "Hey, you're the ones who heard a wolf howling."

Figuring that his twin wasn't in the mood to reply to Stiles, Scott shot back,

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with us!"

Snickering a bit, Stiles said, "I know! You're both werewolves! Rrr!" After both of them gave him acidic glares, he backed off slightly with, "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

They continued their walk into the woods to where they had found the body. Noticing that it was no longer there, Sam immediately said,

"Where the hell is that body? It was right here last night!"

"This is near where we dropped our inhalers." Scott mentioned. He too was obviously worried.

"The killer probably moved the body. Wouldn't be the first time." Stiles muttered.

Sam muttered, "I hope he left our inhalers. Those things cost like 80 bucks."

Suddenly the three of them heard a guy say threateningly,

"Hey, what are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

Slowly backing away, Stiles found his voice first saying, "Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know."

Scott cut in with; "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…" the guy had tossed the twin's inhalers, back to them. He awkwardly, "Uh, forget it. Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work." The trio began walking away in the other direction, with Sam being the only one who looked back for one last look. The guy was gone.

Stiles immediately said, "Guys that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott and Sam asked at the same time.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

With a faraway look in her eyes, Sam said what they all were undoubtedly thinking, "I wonder what he's doing back."

###

Sam had been working on her homework for about three hours when her brother came home, with a giant grin on his face. He sat down at the swivel chair at his desk.

Going into his room, Sam leaned against the door and asked, "Alright. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Can't I just be in a happy mood?" Scott asked, swiveling around to face his twin.

"When you have that goofy grin on your face, it's usually about a girl. So spill!" Sam demanded with a grin.

After a few moments of thinking it over, Scott told Sam, "I've got a date to the party on Friday night. With Allison."

"Good for you." Sam replied with a full smile.

###

When Sam woke up the following morning, she was _not_ in her room. Instead, she was out in the middle of the woods, in her pajamas which consisted only of a tank top and some athletic shorts!

She had to get home and quick, before her mom got home and checked on her and Scott in their rooms. Sam had a bad feeling that Scott was also out in the woods.

###

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The high point of the day had been when Sam and Stiles ribbed Scott about his date with Allison.

Until after lacrosse practice, it would turn out to be.

Sam had just finished up getting dressed in the girl's locker room, when Jackson ambushed her saying, "Alright. You're going to tell me where you and your joker of a brother are getting your juice."

Confused and quite pissed, Sam snarled, "What do you mean "juice" asshole?"

Slowly like he was speaking to someone who was developmentally challenged, Jackson repeated, "Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?"

Sam thought for a moment, before comprehension dawned on her. She knew what he was asking about.

"You think that my brother and I are doing steroids? We're not that stupid. We know we get drug tested."

Losing his patience, Jackson yelled, "What the hell is going on with you and your brother!"

Calmly, but still with some heat in her tone, Sam replied, "It's really none of _your_ damn business what's going on with me and my brother." Pausing for a moment, Sam smugly said, "And you better get out of the girls locker room. You wouldn't want to get slapped with a sexual harassment issue, now would you?"

At that, Jackson stalked out of the locker room, slamming the door. Sam grinned to herself. She'd gotten him, and good!

###

Scott and Sam went over to Stiles's house; he'd been calling them like a madman.

Once they arrived, Stiles said, "Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading– websites, books. All this information."

Noticing how manic their friend seemed to be, Sam asked, "How much Adderall have you had today?"

Barely pausing, Stiles said, "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen you two."

Scott then asked, "Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

Their friend said, "No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the sexy guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Sam said with a grin. Both of the guys gave her a look.

Stiles said, "Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

The twins gave their friend a look that said to get to the point.

Finally taking a breath, Stiles started with, "Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf–the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

Sam yawned saying, "Should we?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

Stiles gently said "No–Werewolves."

Scott then got quite irritated before asking, "Are you seriously wasting our time time with this? You know we have to get to the party in an hour!"

Knowing that he was pissing off his friends he said "I saw you two on the field today, Okay, what you were doing wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

Sam scoffed saying, "Yeah, so I made a good shot. So what?"

"The way you two were moving, your speed, your reflexes. No normal person could move like that."

Losing patience finally, Scott said, "Okay dude. I can't think about this right now. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Stiles squawked saying, "Tomorrow? No, the full moon's _tonight_! Don't you two get it?"

Rounding on him Sam and Scott, pushing him into the wall with Scott snarling, "What are you trying to do? We just made first line. I've got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in our lives is somehow perfect."

Sam snarled "Why are you trying to ruin it for us?" Smirking cruelly, she asked, "Are you jealous?"

Ignoring Sam's comment, Stiles said, "I'm trying to help. Both of you are cursed. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you both to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

Pausing for a moment, Scott asked, "Bloodlust?"

Seeing that his friends had calmed down momentarily, Stiles said, "Yes, your urge to kill."

Giving Stiles the fish-eye, Sam said, "I'm feeling the urge to kill right about now."

Knowing that he was running out of time, Stiles continued, "You gotta hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

As Stiles whipped out his phone, Scott cried out, "What do you think you're doing?"

Stiles said "Cancelling the date." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Give it to me!" Scott snarled again, making a grab for the phone.

Sam managed to get it as Scott slammed Stiles into the wall of his room and quickly disconnected the call. Calming down a bit, Scott said, "I'm sorry. I've gotta do this."

With that, the twins left their friend's house.

Scott and Sam were nearly ready for the party and were quite excited. They were prepared to enjoy every second of it. Sam was looking forward to spending time with her friends while Scott was so looking forward to spend it with Allison. Melissa was standing in the threshold of Scott's bedroom which was where the twins were meeting each other.

"So, Scott, is this a party or a date?" Melissa asked with a sweet smile.  
Scott then says "Both I guess," with a shy smile.

"What's her name?" their mom asked with a smile.

"Allison." Scott replied with a goofy grin on his face.

Sam nudged her brother with her shoulder lightly. He smiles up at her and she returns it without hesitation.

"I'm so glad you two rely and trust each other so much." Melissa said with a giant smile. _She has no idea_, the twins thought as they returned her sweet smile. They'd neglected telling her about getting bitten by some wolf in the middle of the night. The twins knew that they would have been in trouble up to their eyeballs.

"So you should have no problem with having to drive to the party together."

"What?" The twins yelped at the exact same moment.

"You heard me. You two are _not_ going separately," Melissa said in a stern yet loving voice. "No buts. What I said is final. You two go together."

"I was gonna get a ride from one of my friends though," Sam said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"I have a date with Allison. Mom, you can't be serious," Scott said with pleading eyes.

"You're going together. End of discussion," she said before leaving the room.

Sam and Scott quickly turned to each other. Sighing, Sam said "Since it seems we have to go together, there are ground rules that have to be set. I'll make myself scarce in the car."

"And I'll stay away from you and your friends at the party," Scott said with a slight nod. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sam said as they shook hands to seal their deal.

At the party, Scott was dancing with Allison while Sam was chatting away with her friends. Stiles was there as well, keeping a close eye on both of them.

Scott whined in pain as the moonlight shines directly over the backyard. Sam had been grabbing herself a water bottle when she felt a sharp pain as well. She quickly dropped the bottle that had been in her hand and began holding her head in her hands. Scott had started walking away from Allison and into the house. He was sweating heavily and bumped into Stiles.

"You ok man?" Stiles said with complete concern for his friend.

Scott just continued walking towards the car. He felt a tingling feeling in the tips of his fingers and felt uncomfortable in his own skin. Sam was walking in the direction of the car. She felt a sharp pain in her finger tips and met Scott out in front of the car. Scott quickly got into the driver's seat and they sped home. Allison ran after them but they had already left.

"I'm Derek, a friend of Scott and Sam's. Need a ride?" Derek asked from behind Allison.

###

The twins rushed into Scott's room. Scott quickly went into the bathroom hoping a cold shower would help the burn sensation all over his body. Sam quickly lay down on his bed hoping that would ease the pain deep in her stomach. Scott was seated in the tub and examining his fingers, sharp claws had replaced his fingernails in a matter of seconds. His eyes felt as if they were burning and his gums felt like something was trying to break through. He quickly turned off the shower water and ran to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and watched as fangs replaced his canines. His eyes were burning a bright golden and his ears were pointed at the tips. He groaned in agony.  
Meanwhile, Sam felt what she believed to be a knot in her stomach become unbearable. She sat up wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly as she hunched over hoping that would help with the pain. She changed into a navy blue sports bra and athletic shorts to hopefully lessen the heat. She grabbed the hand mirror she had brought to Scotts room when they were getting ready for the party and looked in the mirror. Her normally brown eyes had turned a bright golden color. At the same time, Sam watched her canines transforming into fangs. She placed on mirror face down on the bed. Her fingernails quickly sprouted into sharp claws. Her gums were on fire and she felt tingling in her ears. She groaned in pain and heard Scott doing the same.

Scott came out of the bathroom in sweatpants and without a shirt. They noticed that the other was the same way. They snapped their heads toward the room door when they heard running up the stairs. They quickly ran to the door and began pushing against it so the person couldn't get in.

"Scott! Sam! I know you two are in there. I wanna help. Let me in." Stiles shouted as he pushed against the door from the outside.

"No, Stiles, stay away from us. We could hurt you." Scott said in response, still pushing the door shut.

"Get out Stiles. We're too dangerous." Sam said while trying to ignore the fog creeping into her mind that wanted her to let go and stop fighting it.

"Allison. Stiles, Allison's still at the party." Scott said frantically.

"No, she's not. Once you two left she got a ride home." Stiles said trying to push harder against the door but it wasn't budging.

"It's Derek. He's the werewolf. He's the one that bit us!" Scott shouted to Stiles while urging the fog to disappear.

Stiles then said, "Scott, he's the one who drove Allison home."

Scott quickly jumped out the window and Sam soon followed after him. Stiles stumbling into the room since he had still been applying pressure to get it open. Stiles had only seen them jump out; he didn't have enough time to even try to stop them. Just standing there staring at the window in horror, Stiles thought, _"I hope they're okay."_

Looking out at the full moon outside, Stiles nodded sadly. Scott and Sam would need all the luck they could get to make it through the night.

* * *

**A/N 2: There is a poll on my profile page that concerns this story. I would love to have your input. SSD**


	3. Not Just in Trouble

**Chapter III: Not Just In Trouble…**

**A/N: This story is becoming a lot of fun for me. I would like to thank MidnightMoonWarrior for her beta help. This was not an easy chapter to write, especially with Scott and Sam in wolf mode. Hope everyone enjoys it! SSD **

* * *

As they escaped, the new wolves ran into the woods. Everything was new with interesting smells, sounds, and colors. Though the colors were a bit fuzzy the new wolves were still able to make their way around the woods with relative ease.

The smells of the various other animals in the forest were distracting. The deer, the squirrels, the owls, and the little ground squirrels were the most easily recognizable scents. There were no signs of mere humans.

Suddenly, the male turned around to face the female wolf. He thought she smelled familiar, before realizing something important. She was a member of his pack and even more importantly, she was his twin. They had never been apart. She was trustworthy.

The female stood stock still in fear. Though this was her twin, she knew instinctively that he could knock her around if she put a toe out of line. She eyed her twin warily, barely breathing.

Once they were done inspecting the other, the twin wolves were off into the night, neatly avoiding the vines that would trip them on the forest floor.

The leaves and pine needles crunched underfoot, even though some of them were several days old, wet from the rain. Others were still firm and made a strangely satisfying crunching noise as they ran over them.

Time no longer seemed to have any real meaning for them as they gamboled about in the woods. Exploring took on a whole new meaning. They dragged their claws (which already seemed to be just an extension of their hands) across the bark of trees, leaving jagged marks and playfully splashed each other in the stream until they were wet everywhere.

###

They'd been running wild for a bit when a familiar, but different scent hit the male wolf. It was Allison's scent, but what was she doing here?

"Where is she?" the male snarled.

"She's safe. From the both of you." The female craned her neck around trying to find where the voice was coming from. Suddenly someone else was upon them, wrestling them to the ground roughly.

They rolled for several feet, before the twin wolves were slammed into the tree, their heads cracking together. It was Derek.

"What did you do with her?" Sam growled.

"Shh. Quiet." Derek seemed to be looking around for any threats. As he took in a breath he muttered, "Too late. They're already here. RUN!" he barked before taking off like a shot.

After pausing for a moment, the twin wolves got up and started to run before a flash of light strung across their vision before screwing with their eyesight before it exploded, causing them both to rub their eyes and blink, trying to clear their vision. Of course, no sooner did their vision come back, two crossbow bolts streamed out, nailing them to the nearest tree as they roared out in excruciating pain.

The man who had shot the crossbow was on point. Turning to the two behind him, "Take them." He commanded.

Just as the others were about to end the existence of the twins, one of them got thrown into the air and a short time later the second one in the back got thrown as well, hitting the ground with a hard crack.

Once the one that had shot them turned around, Derek was right in front of them, yanking the arrows out of their arms. Not wasting a single moment, all three of them ran like hell. Scott and Sam had their human faculties now, something which they both were eminently thankful for.

When they finally stopped to catch their breaths, Sam muttered,

"Who the Hell _were_ those guys?"

"Hunters: The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek told them.

Scott, who was still in panic mode, shot back,

"_US?_ Don't you mean _you_? You did this to the both of us!" Sam looked at Derek with some suspicion as well. It was logical jump to make, that Derek may have done this to them.

Somehow remaining calm, Derek asked,

"Is it really so bad Scott, Sam? That you two can see better-Hear more clearly and move faster than any human could ever hope?" He paused for effect before continuing, "You two have been given a gift that people would kill for. The bite is a gift!"

"Yeah, well I don't want it!" Scott countered emphatically.

Looking back at Scott for a moment, "You'll want it," Derek asserted. Turning to towards Sam, he asked, "What about you Sam? Do you want it?"

Thinking very carefully, Sam whispered, "It's not the first _"gift"_ I would have asked for, but… I can learn to live with it." Sam was looking Derek directly in the eyes as she said that.

"_That went better than I expected,"_ Derek thought before getting back to business. "You two are gonna need me now, if you even want to _think_ about controlling it."

Looking directly at Scott he said, "You and me Scott, we're brothers now." His tone brooked no arguments. Turning back to Sam he asserted, "You're my sister now. I'm your brother now as well."

###

Thankfully it was now morning with Scott and Sam walking down the street, holding the arms that had been shot the previous night gingerly. Neither of them was wearing a shirt, so both twins were shivering a bit. They hadn't spoken much since Derek had sent them on their way, after doing his best to drill into them some common sense about their new condition.

A short time later, they heard the very familiar wheeze of their friend's Jeep. No matter what Stiles tried to have fixed, it just would not go away.

When he pulled up to them and killed the engine, Stiles turned to them and drawled,

"Wow Sam. You look hot." He looked her up and down taking in the navy blue sports bra and athletic shorts.

Giving her and Scott's best friend a filthy look, Sam snapped, "Zip it Stiles, or you'll find yourself without a tongue." She then clambered into the back seat of the Jeep, with Scott following behind her, not even bothering to try and suppress his chortling.

###

They'd been riding in silence for a few moments, before Scott broke the silence with, "You know, what actually worries me the most?"

Sharing a look in the mirror with Sam who was rolling her eyes, Stiles hissed, "If you say Allison, the both of us are going to take turns punching you in the head."

"She probably hates me now," Scott whined. Sam rolled her eyes at that statement. Her brother was turning into a lovesick idiot and she didn't like it one bit. They had bigger, more important issues to worry about now. Like the fact that they were nearly _MURDERED_ not 10 hours previously! Scott had shit for timing.

Grumbling, Stiles muttered, "Ugh, I doubt that severely. But you might want to come up with a _pretty_ amazing apology."

Sam cut in with, "Yeah, if a guy pulled something like that on _me_,it would take a lot for me to even _think_ about giving him another chance."

"_As_ I was saying," Stiles interrupted, "Or, you know, you could just- Tell her the truth- and revel in the awesomeness that you and your sister are _werewolves_, for cryin' out loud!"

Of course, Sam and Scott gave him looks that could've melted titanium. Since they were at a stoplight, Sam smacked Stiles upside the head.

While he was rubbing his head, Stiles conceded, "Okay, bad idea." His voice took on a comforting tone, as he reassured, "Come on, we'll get through this. Come on, I have to, I'll chain you two up myself on full moon nights and feed you both live mice." He couldn't help but smirk at the looks on the faces of the twins, which were a mix of amusement and disgust.

"I had a boa once. I could do it." With that Sam and Scott smiled at each other for the first time that day, snorting in amusement.

###

Sunday had been a blessedly quiet day for the McCall twins. It had passed by with them doing their homework and grocery shopping for the week. It probably went without saying that they'd done their best to load up on meat.

Turning her brother around to face her, as they got to school and off their bikes, "Keep it together, big brother," Sam commanded. "You hear me?" she continued.

Knowing that Sam would not let it go, Scott looked Sam directly in the eyes and intoned, "I'll keep it together Sam. I promise."

Nodding back at him, Sam replied, "Good."

###

Sam was actually impressed; her brother was keeping it together around Allison. While he wasn't outright ignoring her, Scott was doing his best to keep contact with her at the barest minimum. Luckily her brother was good at being nervous around girls, so Sam had very little to worry about.

Sam had _loved_ P.E. that day. They had played Dodgeball. Basically, the class had been split into two teams and had gotten to pelt each other with balls that were filled with foam until there was only one person left on each side, and it was sudden death. It had been Sam and Lydia as the last two. Despite her prissy side, Lydia was still a hard thrower. But that didn't matter. Sam was moving at very quickly and managed to get Lydia almost immediately after sudden death was declared. Sam did have some class; she _had_ offered Lydia her hand to help her up. It wasn't her fault that it was ignored. Soon after Sam was finished getting dressed, the bell rang and she was off to her next class.

Italian was going over well. Sam and Scott had worked hard all summer on it. Hopefully, given their new condition, their grades would not take _too_ bad of a nosedive. Their stomachs were starting to distract them. The twins were getting quite hungry.

###

Once they got down to the cafeteria, Sam and Scott got in line rather quickly.

"Thank God, they're having pizza today." Sam sighed happily. One of the good things about the pizza here was that the slices were rather large. Sam got two slices of pepperoni pizza, with Scott snagging two slices of sausage. Spying a pair of decent smelling salads, Sam grabbed them both, placing one on her brother's tray.

"Why the salad?" Scott asked. Sam usually avoided the cafeteria salad, just like him.

"We can't live on pizza alone. Besides, we need to eat more." Sam raised her eyebrows at her brother, "We have a higher metabolism and burn more calories."

Shortly after they had gotten a bag of pretzels, the twins paid for their food and went to their usual table to wait for Stiles.

Normally, they would've waited for their friend to get to the table before starting to eat, but today was one of those days where they were feeling particularly ravenous. They dug into their food with little finesse.

So focused they were on their food, the twins didn't even look up when Stiles sat down across from them. They were already nearly finished with their food.

"You two are eating like starving wolves," he commented.

This earned him dirty looks from both of the twins, with Sam hissing, "Keep your voice down. We don't know who may be listening here!" Scott was eying Stiles's full tray of food as he had just finished his tray, and was _still_ hungry.

"Relax. It's not like the Hunters would be here right now. We'd notice if there were adults around here that weren't recognizable."

Noticing that both of his friends were eyeing his tray of food, Stiles suddenly realized what they were about to do.

"Don't you two even…" Stiles couldn't finish his warning when his friends stole the food right off his tray. He barely managed to snag the apple off his tray before the twins swiped the two slices of pizza and the bag of Bold Party Blend Chex Mix.

"What am _I_ supposed to eat?" Stiles whined.

Looking up from their ill-gotten gains that they were divvying up, Sam quipped with a slight smirk on her face, "Dude, you _have_ the apple!" She quickly went back to eating.

"I'm a growing boy. I need more than an apple for lunch!" Stiles argued.

The twins just rolled their eyes and went back to eating. After they'd finished his food, Stiles cut in with, "So did you guys see anything distinctive about the Hunters you saw?"

"I didn't see anything distinctive, Stiles. I was a little bit occupied at that precise moment!" Scott drawled while giving Stiles a pointed look.

Nodding at that, Stiles then noticed that Sam was being strangely silent. Taking the initiative, he asked, "You saw something distinctive about one of them didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm not going to say what it was; I know that you two will give me crap about it." Sam admitted. Scott observed that his sister's ears were turning faintly pink.

"We promise to _try_ to not give you crap. Now will you just tell us what you saw?" Scott pled.

With a gleam in her eyes that promised revenge in some form or another if they gave her garbage, Sam began with, "I did notice something about only one of the Hunters, the one running point." Sam paused to take a drink from her water bottle.

Annoyed that Sam had paused, Stiles begged, "Come on; tell us what it was that got your attention!"

Taking a deep breath, "The Hunter that was running point had blue eyes."

Stiles and Scott took one look at each other and started laughing. Sam did her best to glare them down, but it seemed that her glare lost some of its potency when her face matched the color of her bright red shirt.

"Only _you_ would notice that one detail!" Scott teased.

"Did you notice anything else about him, or were you too focused or were you too focused on his _gorgeous_ blue eyes?" Stiles queried in a girly voice.

"You two wanted to know what I saw. I told you. I knew you two would give me shit about it." Sam growled back at them.

"I'm your brother and he's our friend. It's in our job description to give you garbage about things like that." Scott soothed. "And watch your eyes," he warned.

Sam's eyes had been glowing yellow slightly. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Sam opened her eyes, which were brown again.

As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Stiles commented, "At least we know something to look for. How hard could it be?"

Sam gave him a look and growled, "Bite me!"

###

Chemistry class had been hell. Even though Harris had gone over the problems multiple times, Sam just could _not _get the grasp of the subject. She missed her friend Marie, who was a math and science whiz. She'd probably web-cam with Marie later so her friend could help her. She was at California Mathematics and Science Academy.

At least Auto Shop had gone over pretty well. They were working on computer simulations of what could be wrong with engines that were not working properly. It had been positively fascinating.

Sam booked it to study hall. She was planning on working on her chemistry homework.

Upon noticing that she was the first person there, Sam made her way to her usual table. As she took out her Chem book, Sam's nose caught a familiar scent.

"_Damn. I forgot that Allison was in this study hall!"_

Sam gave the girl that her brother was currently going gaga for an awkward smile. It looked like she would need to give her brother some help in refloating his listing ship.

The silence between them could've been cut with a butcher knife. Sam lasted about fifteen minutes into the study before saying, "Look, my brother's a great guy. We just ended up getting sick on Friday. Trust me, all he wanted to do was go on that date with you."

Allison looked up from her homework, and asked quietly, "Really?"

Sam gave Allison her best disarming smile, before replying, "You got it. He wouldn't shut up about it."

Before Allison could reply the teacher supervising the study hall, came over and remarked, "If you two don't get quiet, I'll be forced to separate you." Both girls promptly shut up.

Though once his back was turned Allison mouthed to Sam, _"I'll think about it."_

###

Now that school was out, Scott was sitting on the bench in his lacrosse gear, impatiently waiting for a chance to talk to Allison about what had happened on Friday night. It was going to be edited slightly.

After cooling his jets for about five minutes, Allison finally came out of the school.

"So what happened? You and Sam left me stranded at the party." Allison said with a slightly peevish tone to her voice.

Knowing that he needed to make his point and quick, Scott apologized with, "Yeah, I–I know, I know. I'm really sorry. But–You're gonna have to trust that we had a _really_ good reason." Scott knew he was begging.

"Sam mentioned that you guys got sick." Allison replied. Her tone sounded _slightly_ better than it was a few seconds before.

"_Thank you Sam!"_ Scott thought happily before saying aloud, "Yeah, we had an attack of some kind."

"Am I ever going to get an explanation?" Allison queried.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott pled while giving her his best puppy-eyed look.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Allison asked, "Am I going to regret this?"

"Probably," Scott replied honestly. "So is that yes on a second chance?" he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

With a smile on her face, Allison said, "Definitely yes." A car honking its horn interrupted before Scott could say anything else.

Looking towards the sound, Allison sighed, "That's my dad. I better go."

Scott nodded his goodbye, and then started to walk back towards the school. Suddenly he caught a whiff of a familiar scent from Friday night.

Turning around quickly, Scott saw that Allison's dad was out of the car. As he got a good look at his face, he immediately flashed back to Friday night. This was the same guy that had shot both him and Sam with a crossbow.

His thoughts as he weakly waved was, _"I'm dating the daughter of a werewolf hunter. And not just any hunter. The one that shot both Sam and I with a crossbow. I'm in *so* much trouble. Sam is going to want to skin me alive with a blunt knife!" _

* * *

**A/N 2: And the chapters spanning the first episode are done. What do you all think? **


End file.
